Seven Deadly Sins
by x-EliteAssassin-x
Summary: 7 one-shots of Naruto paired with the seven people who are damned to hell. Yaoi. AU. Valentines fic. SasuNaru, NaruShika, ChoNaru, GaaNaru, NejiNaru, SaiNaru and MadNaru.
1. Envy: SasuNaru

June: I give you envy, with SasuNaru, starring them as mental patients! This one isn't very dark and the sentence structure is this way on purpose. Currently feeding my muse is 'Forever Yours by Sunrise Avenue'.

**Dedication: This is dedicated to Rineko-chan and BrdomIsTheDvl because they are the most dedicated SasuNaru fangirls I know.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I don't own mental hospital either... Though I might end up in one o.O

xxx

Seven Deadly Sins  
Sin: Envy [SasuNaru  
Written by June

xxx

It's always him! He's the one they always allow out into the garden or library... I want to go out there... but no, never me. Him. Why him? He's nothing special... Him and his fucking split personality. I hate them both.

Maybe I'll kill them?

No.

Then I get put isolation. It isn't worth wringing his scrawny neck. Then I will also have to deal with Itachi. Definitely not worth it.

Why am I even in here?

Itachi's the fucking psychopath! Not me! He framed me, so I wouldn't tell everyone that he killed everyone. That asshole. I can't decide who I hate more. Itachi or Him? Difficult decision... I should just kill them both.

But what I hate most about him is the way he always knows what to say. He always gets a reaction out of me. He's a complete idiot. Maybe I can kill him and make it look like an accident?

"Sasuke?" A voice called out

Not now... I'm plotting his death.

"Oi! Sasuke!"

Shut up. Plotting.

"Bastard! Stop planning my death and talk to me!"

See why I hate him? He knows me too well... That dobe.

"Hn," I answered.

"Fuck, I was right, you were planning my death." He exclaimed, pointing a finger at me. I glared in response. "Teme! You are so in denial. You can't claim that you're not psycho when you go around plotting your boyfriend's death! It's not normal..." He murmured as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I hate you." I said. It's true, I do.

He snorted, "And that's why you kiss me at every opportunity." I scowled. I hate him, just not his lips. "That's why you molest me all the time." Fine, I don't hate his body as well. "Not to mention I'm the only person you ever talk to." Fine, I don't hate him... I hate that he always gets better treatment then me.

"Hn." Yes, a grunt is all I need. I don't need to talk. I'm not psycho, I'm anti-social. And I just happen to want to kill my boyfriend every now and then... It's perfectly normal.

"You're such a jealous asshole." He murmured, nuzzling affectionately against me. Cute. Must hug. I wrapped my arms around my blonde haired boyfriend.

I'm not sure why he's my boyfriend. He just is. It's not like we get along. But he is hot. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin and a body that calls out to me. But he's a psycho, not a major turn on. His split personality Kyuubi is violent. Kyuubi has a grudge against me, Kyuubi doesn't think Naruto should be uke. I don't give a fuck. I'm sane, so I top.

"You're psycho." I declared.

"We both are," He said, kissing my cheek.

"You are. I'm not."

"So you're in a mental hospital... why?" He asked mockingly. I scowled. Fuck him. I'll kill him.

"Hn," I replied.

"What have I told you about plotting my death?" The blonde asked grinning at me.

"Shut up." I stated. And he did. Me kissing him probably helped.

Pulling out of our kiss, he grinned at me. "C'mon, we need to go eat." He said taking my hand and entwining our fingers, before dragging me to the designated eating area.

I hate the food they serve here. It's just... ugh. As I said before I'm anti-social... I don't have the best vocabulary in the world. So ugh is perfectly descriptive in my opinion. I don't think 'ugh' is even a word. Fuck. It's his influence. I'll kill him.

"Teme, stop trying to kill me and get your food." He said grinning at me, I scowled in reply. Does he have a radar for when I want to kill him or something?

"It's not food. It's poison." I said pointing a finger at the 'ugh'.

"Teme! Ramen isn't poison!" He said punching me on the arm, I rubbed my arm in response. I'm not delicate! He's just weirdly strong... even if he is uke.

"Hn." I grunted.

"Sometimes I think your a pig, always grunting, ya know?" My boyfriend said poking me in the cheek. I just glared. I am no pig... I'm much prettier than a pig... Ahem, handsome... not pretty. I am not a pretty boy.

"OI! Naruto, Sasuke! Over here!" One of my boyfriend's friends yelled, waving his arm about manically... I think his name is Kiba... I scowled, I don't want my blonde and I to sit with that ruffian. I grabbed Naruto and our food and dragged him over to an empty table.

See? I'm anti-social.

"Sasuke, you didn't have to be such a teme! It's only Kiba!" Naruto said rolling his eyes at my attitude. I ignored my boyfriend and began to eat the 'ugh', it really does taste nasty, I have no clue why Naruto likes it. I looked over and watched as he slurped up the ramen and watched as the noodles disappeared between those pink lips. Fuck, so fucking erotic. Is watching your boyfriend eat usually this seductive? Bloody hell, he's pouting at me now. Must. Jump.

I tackled Naruto to the floor, his blue eyes went wide as his back hit the ground. "Teme?" He asked looking at me in surprise.

"Dobe." I answered with a smirk before catching those pretty pink lips in a kiss.

I loved the way he mewled as I thrust my tongue into his mouth, his arms winding round me and pulling me closer. It was an unsaid statement. More. We both needed more. My hands began their trek down my boyfriend's body, for someone in a mental hospital, he was in damn good shape.

"Ahem..." Someone coughed above us. Go away. Making out.

Mm... Naruto tastes of oranges, maybe it comes from wearing the colour so much? The hospital says it's a good sign that he wears such a bright colour. Personally, I think he just wants to see other people gouge their eyes out every time they look at him.

"Mr. Uchiha," Damn, the person was still there. Can't they see I'm making out with my boyfriend? I flipped whoever it was off. Asshole. Go get laid.

Maybe I can get something from Naruto as well... I wonder if every part of him taste like oranges.

"Sasuke! Get off Naruto now! Before we have to put you in isolation!" The person said, they sounded rather irate now. It took for a few moments for the words to register before I jumped off my boyfriend, leaving him panting on the floor. I looked around, eyes wide and still trying to catch my breath. Seems like we gave the rest of the hospital quite the show.

"Mr. Uchiha, it would be appreciated if you stopped harassing other patients!" The person said, picking up Naruto. Idiot, it wasn't harassment. Didn't you hear him moaning?

"Hn," I grunted. Can I go now? I want to kiss Naruto again. Preferably in private though...

"I think it's best we keep you separated for a while. Maybe Naruto should go out into the garden or library?" The man asked Naruto who was still in a daze from the kiss. I smirked, I can say quite proudly, I'm one mind blowing kisser. Naruto just nodded absentmindedly to the question.

Ah, now I see why this guy is being all uptight. It's Naruto's mother hen of a counselor, Iruka. The dude probably thinks I'm corrupting his innocent patient. He should have seen Naruto eating that ramen. There is no way that mouth or it's owner is innocent.

"Sasuke, I think it's best if you go back to the room." Yes, back to the- Wait... WHAT!? I scowled. Naruto is getting the special treatment again. I'll fucking kill him!

I stopped plotting his death when Naruto pulled away from Iruka and kissed me on the cheek.

"No need for that Iruka, Sasuke and I will go back to the room together." Naruto said giving me a sly wink.

That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I grabbed Naruto's hand and ran down the corridors and into our room. Shutting the door, I shoved him against the wall and caught him in a lip lock once more.

"I'll teach you for getting special treatment!" I growled as I began to undo his pants.

"Envious bastard!" Naruto said grinning at me and yanking my top off over my head. Our lips once again met with a furious passion.

So what if I'm envious? There's only one person who I could ever be envious of. Mm... Oranges...

xxx

June: OK... so I hope Sasuke came across as a bit psycho... I have no clue what his diagnosis is and Naruto was much more sane because you don't know when people have split personalities till they do a complete 180 on you... or at least that's my experience with people who've had it.

Ok well this is the first one-shot in my Seven Deadly Sins series.

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Sloth: NaruShika

June: I bring you the sixth sin. Sloth with NaruShika, starring them as druggies. Originally this was ShikaNaru but it's too troublesome for Shika to top XD. Currently feeding my muse is 'Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson'.

**Dedication: Hmm, I dedicate this to Kit who just got off her grounding and got me where I am today.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I don't own any drugs either . -whistles innocently and hides my stash- XD

xxx

Seven Deadly Sins  
Sin: Sloth [NaruShika  
Written By June

xxx

In the city where sirens wailed, dogs barked, cats screeched and gun shots were heard in the distance. Down in the grungiest streets, where the dirt and grime was ankle deep. Up the building complex, all the way to the top floor. In the room where a stench of a certain drug literally stained the air was his customer.

Nara Shikamaru

Naruto smirked as he went to go meet this lazy ass of a buyer. The git couldn't even come to him for his fix, the asshole was so fucking laid back that if he gets anymore laid back he'll snap in half. Chuckling at his own joke Naruto fished a cigarette out of his pockets, pulling out his favourite lighter that was in the shape of a gun, he lit the cancer stick and put it between his lips. Naruto inhaled the toxic fumes, his blue eyes glazing over with yet another nicotine fix.

Reaching the street he waded through the filth and paid no mind to the scuttling rats. As long as he didn't get rabies he would leave the vermin alone. Reaching the building complex he rolled his eyes at the door that was hanging off its hinges, this place was run down, only squatters probably lived here.

Naruto gave a deep sigh when he saw that the elevator was broken, that meant he had to take the fucking stairs to the top floor. Shit. The stairs were a fucking hazard, they would probably crumble under his weight and the railings didn't look like they would be of any help. Taking a deep drag of his cigarette, Naruto sprinted up the stairs. He could feel his lungs screaming at the exercise, he was no longer in shape for running, not with the amount of smokes he had.

Finally reaching the top floor, Naruto fell to his knees breathing heavily. Smirking he mentally congratulated himself on making it up the stairs. Taking another drag of his almost gone cigarette, he went over to the door that was once again hanging off its hinges.

"Yo?" Naruto called into the flat. Nothing but the overwhelming smells of marijuana and tobacco greeted him.

Only silence answered the spiky haired blonde's greeting. Naruto snorted, maybe his customer was dead from overdosage on drugs? It would be just his luck to come across a corpse. The last thing he needed was the cops on his back, the fuckers had it out for him, but then again, they had it out for every drug dealer.

Naruto walked into the apartment and grimaced at the trash overfilled rooms. Did this dude ever clean? Walking forward a bit, he felt cans and other unknown items crush under his trainers. Obviously not.

Walking past the trash filled rooms, Naruto came to the room where the smells of drugs were originating from.

"Anyone home?" Naruto's voice called out into the room, his voice was melodic, yet rough from smoking, his blonde head peaked into the room curiously.

On the floor, looking like he was fucking comatosed was Shikamaru. This was Naruto's first time bringing the drugs to Shikamaru and he was starting to see why the lazy ass hadn't come to him as usual.

"Dude you're fucking stoned." Naruto said laughing as he collapsed gracefully next to the teen that was stretched out. A grunt was the only reply that Naruto got. The blonde laughed and fished out a cigarrette lighting it and inhaling the lung killing smoke.

Eventually the cannabis smoke began to take it's toll on Naruto, he began to feel himself getting light-headed and he forgot what he had come for. All that mattered was making sure that he kept bringing the nicotine stick to his mouth. Laying down, side by side, both of the teens lay there utterly at peace as they smoked away the day.

Twisting onto his side, but still smoking, the tanned blonde looked at his companion. Shikamaru was as tanned as Naruto, and his hair was out of it's usual ponytail and was almost as messy as Naruto's sunshine mop of hair. The boy's face was the picture of serenity, or in his case stoned. Brown doe eyes were hidden behind droopy eye-lids and Naruto watched in fascination as the brunette raised a lit joint to pink lips. The petal coloured lips pouting as they placed the joint between them.

Naruto found himself wondering what else would go well between those lips.

...Where the fuck did that thought come from? Now Naruto knew that drugs were bad for his health. Not that he didn't already, he had just never particularly cared.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Shikamaru asked, he was even too lazy to make his voice anything but a monotone.

"Tch, course I did." Naruto said, finally reminded of what the fuck he was here for, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a bag and handed it to Shikamaru. The brunette took the bag and gave Naruto the money in exchange. "Do I even want to know how a lazy-ass like you get's cash?" Naruto said pocketing the money.

"Probably not, it's too troublesome." Shikamaru monotoned. Naruto felt himself frowning, he wanted to get this boy to stop monotoning --Another drag of a cigarette-- Maybe a cry of pain? Nah, the brunette would probably sleep through torture. A shriek? Nah too girly. Hmm, maybe a moan? Yes a moan would do quite well.

Naruto stopped in his thought trail. What. The. Fuck. Where had that come from?

Still, even though he was fucking confused, Naruto found himself grinding out his cigarette. Leaning over he took the joint out of Shikamaru's hand, taking a puff out of it he then put that out as well -- This received a frown from Shikamaru.

And then Naruto was pressing his lips to Shikamaru's.

Naruto felt something come alive within him, it was like a hot ball of mercury, slowly beggining to uncoil within his abdomen. To his surprise Shikamaru's lips began to move against his and tanned arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

Naruto answered by kissing him roughly, tongues slid against each other as the two drugged up teens exchanged saliva. The heat in Naruto's gut began to expand and Naruto thought he was going to explode, he was so fucking hard.

Their lips disconnected for a few moments as they both yanked off their tops and threw them somewhere into the room. Lip met lips once more. Fiery hot passion leaked into the kiss as hands begin to wander, zippers were tugged down and jeans were pulled off.

Members were exposed to the air and hisses resonated through the room as both males increased the friction between their bodies. Suddenly Naruto was sliding into silky, unprepared heat. Shikamaru cried out as pleasure mixed with pain, his hands scratching wildy at Naruto's back as he tried to come to terms with Naruto's size, bloody paths were raked into Naruto's back as he waited for Shikamaru to relax around him. Slowly he did and Naruto had to restrain himself from pounding into the tightness, he waited for Shikamaru to give the command, hopefully before the brunettes muscles stiffened and made everything harder, he looked up to see Shikamarus face and saw brown eyes glaring at the blonde.

"Move!" Shikamaru hissed.

Naruto frowned. The brunette's voice was still a monotone.

The blonde thrust, again, again and again. Shikamaru's eyes were wide with pleasure as tears leaked from the corner of his eyes, his body still not accomodating this intrusion. He wasn't going to last much longer, -- _AAAH!_

Not if Naruto kept hitting th-- AH!

"Fuck, Naru- AH! Fuck, again!" The brunette's hips begin to move in time with Naruto's thrusts as the blonde began to pick up a wild pace, hitting that spot over and over, and over, and over--

"Aaaah!" Both Naruto and Shikamaru moaned as they both hit their peaks at the same time. The blonde collapsed onto Shikamaru, his breath heavy as he closed his eyes, fully satiated.

Once both males had gained their breath back, Naruto slid out of Shikamaru, apologising when he saw Shikamaru wince slightly. Lighting another cigarette he laid next to the brunette, neither boy minding their state of undress.

"Mm, we should do that again, I could get used to you moaning in pleasure." Naruto said with a smirk. Brown eyes just rolled in response, sitting up with a wince Shikamaru leaned over and lit a joint of cannabis, grimacing slightly as he felt something slide down his thighs.

"Just bring tissues next time." He said taking a puff of the joint.

"Can't you get them yourself?" Naruto asked raising a blonde eyebrow. Cerulean eyes met brown. Naruto snorted. "Fucking lazy ass..."

xxx Owari xxx

June: Wow, absinthe really does do wonders for the muse. Now I can finally turn Marilyn Manson off!

Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Gluttony: ChoNaru

June: I bring you gluttony, with cannibals and ChoNaru. Absinthe and 'Devour' by 'Disturbed' are currently feeding my muse, I'll probably turn to the 'Dahmer' album by 'Macabre' later.

**Dedication: This is dedicated to Silverhineko, only she has a sicker mind then me! Damn you Hana! You corrupted Disney! XD**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any bodies except my own.

xxx

Seven Deadly Sins  
Sin: Gluttony [ChoNaru  
Written by June

xxx

Kiba grimaced as he dragged the black body bags out of the back of the van, turning round he threw them down the chute that was most likely a laundry chute but was now used for a different purpose. Once he had put all of them away he shut the van doors, glad to be finally able to cut off the smell of rotting bodies. He hated it when he was made to transport the bodies. Whoever it was that 'cleaned' up the mess that their boss made must be one sick dude.

"What do you think they do with the bodies?" Kiba asked as he looked at the ominous chute.

"Dude, I don't know. But I do know that it's better just not to ask." Suigetsu replied, grabbing his work partner and getting into the van. When it came to this business, the first rule was to never ask, the less you knew the less likelier you were going to get killed for knowing something.

With that imprinted in both of the males minds they drove off, leaving the rotting bodies to the cleaners.

xxx

A young, blonde male grimaced as he went down into the cellar, he looked at the new heap of black bags and gagged at the sheer number of them. Why did he stay here? Why did he put up with this sick job? Why did he do these sick things and not report them to the police?

"Naruto?" A deep voice called out. Ah, yes, that's why.

"They made another delivery Master," Naruto answered, his voice soft with submission.

"How many?"

Naruto looked at the heap and counted. "Around ten..." Did they murder a whole group or something? They never really got more then a few.

"They can't be had raw. Get to work Naruto." The voice said before heavy footsteps told Naruto he had walked away. Naruto grimaced. Great, he was stuck with the preparation.

Looking at the heap of bodies again Naruto sighed, he didn't want to be sober when he did this, the least he remembered the better. Going to a shelf that lined the cellar's walls, he picked up a bottle of vodka and began to take large gulps of the sharp alcohol. When he deemed himself light headed enough he grabbed a butchers knife from the shelf and approached the bodies, his blue eyes glazed over as he unzipped the first body bag.

Time to get to work.

xxx

A few hours later, Naruto stood covered in blood, his top which had once been orange was now a dark crimson, slowly turning brown. The stone washed jeans were now also a dark black and were stiffening as the blood dried. The bottle of vodka now lay empty on the cellar floor and Naruto wiped the knife down, returned it to it's shelf and put the vodka bottle in the bin.

Walking up the cellar steps he came to the door and opened it. "Master?" He called out into the silent house. When no-one answered Naruto traipsed up the stairs, he planned on taking a long shower.

Going into the bathroom, Naruto reached over to the shower and turned the temperature as high as it would go, quickly stripping off the blood drenched clothes he stepped into the shower and let the scalding water run over his blood covered body.

The water turned a pinkish-red as the blood began to wash off the blonde. Grabbing the soap, Naruto began to scrub at his body, desperately trying to get rid of the redness, even though the scrubbing was just making it worse.

"So dirty. So dirty. So dirty." The blonde kept repeating as he scrubbed, the mantra consuming him as the young male clung to the small threads of sanity he had left.

-

Outside the bathroom a large figure sighed, it wouldn't be long before the blonde's sanity deteriorated completely. Running a hand through his brown hair the man gave another sigh, he was going to need some comfort food it seemed, with a cheery tune -- Strangely reminiscent of the Oompa Loompa songs -- the large man made his way to the cellar.

Time for dinner.

xxx

When the large man returned from the cellar, Naruto was already in the living room, dressed in a new set of clothes and staring at his reflection with a gaunt look.

"Naruto?" The man called, eyeing the blonde with concerned eyes.

"Ever read Shakespeare?" The blonde asked, the man just looked at him confused. Naruto gave a mirthless laugh. "I remember, one scene in one play. The woman -- Lady Macbeth, I think -- was going insane, saying something about how her hands were stained with blood, I think I can empathise with her. I'm stained with blood, aren't I Chouji?" The blonde said, his blue eyes looking at Chouji with heart-breaking desperation.

Chouji gave a large growl, seconds later the blonde was slammed against a wall, Chouji over him in all his ferocity. The blonde looked up with wide blue eyes, fear swimming in the blue orbs as the blonde wondered what his Master would punish him with. To his surprise a pair of lips were slammed against his.

Chouji ignored the blonde's muffled protests and began to grind his hips into the blonde. Blood and flesh always aroused him. This time the pretty blonde wouldn't escape unscathed.

Naruto struggled pathetically against the large man, a moan almost escaping him as an eager tongue slipped into his mouth. The brunette pulled away for a moment giving the blonde a smirk, before throwing him roughly onto the couch.

Naruto yelped in surprise and suppressed a cry of pleasure when Chouji straddled him. "Chouji," The blonde said gasping in shock as he felt the brunette's arousal. The blonde then decided to throw all caution to the wind. This was his Master. And what Master wants, Master gets.

Throwing his tanned arms around the man he pulled him down for another kiss, their tongues entwining as erotic gasps and moans filled the room. Calloused hands wandered all over Naruto's body and Naruto shivered in pleasure and disgust. Those same hands had been used for 'cleaning'.

Slowly Naruto lost himself in pleasure. This was going to become a habit, once Master tasted something, Master would always have more.

xxx

Naruto stood in the living room, this time he hadn't even bothered with a shower, there had been over twenty bodies this time, no amount of hot water could cleanse him. Cold blood dripped off his still form, Naruto just stared into the mirror, his eyes wide with horror and disgust at his actions. In his shocked state Naruto hardly noted Chouji leaving the cellar, the blonde just continued to stare into the mirror.

Upon seeing the blonde covered in the erotic crimson liquid, Chouji lost all restraint and threw Naruto to the floor, his actions wild and self satisfying. Naruto just let his body succumb to his Master, but his eyes remained unfocused, his thoughts lost in the frightful world of insanity.

As Chouji lay fully satisfied, he looked at the blonde curled up next to him, he brushed blonde bangs out of the males eyes and frowned at the still clouded cerulean eyes.

"Why did you push yourself so far Naruto? I never asked this of you." Chouji said wrapping his arms around the boy and burying his face into the blonde locks.

"You may not have, but my heart did." Naruto said, his voice had taken on a childlike quality.

No more needed to be said. Chouji understood and Naruto knew that. After all what could be said to the veiled love declaration? It was this love that had turned the blonde insane, it would never be a good, healthy love and that's the way things were. Once they were dressed again, the blonde looked at his brunette lover.

"Did you eat them all?" He said, his voice still retaining the child like imitation.

"Most..." Chouji replied. He was given a mirthless giggle in return.

"You're a sick, sick man Chouji." Naruto said, grinning up at the man, his normal self still lost in a world of self-inflicted insanity.

"No, I'm a gluttonous man." Chouji answered as he made his way back to the cellar and leaving the blonde to his own devices.

xxx Owari xxx

June: OK that wasn't planned, the first bit was kind of, but that last bit... I blame the absinthe, I was expecting something more gory... Ah well.

Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Wrath: GaaNaru

June: Ok, I bring you assassins, wrath, GaaNaru and probably my favourite one-shot in this series. Feeding my muse, absinthe yet again and 'Let the bodies hit the floor' by 'Drowning Pool'.

**Dedication: I dedicate this to Asterixa, her GaaNaru 'Whore Street' and it's sequels are amazing, she is a brilliant authoress and huge inspiration to me and my writing. Whore Street is 43 chapters long and was written within 6 days, it's my favourite fiction on FF... can you say amazing?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do want to be an assassin! X3

xxx

Seven Deadly Sins  
Sin: Wrath [GaaNaru  
Written by June

xxx

The concrete building could barely be seen in the heavy downpour of rain. The heavy pitter patter and the raging thunder drowned out all sound. But if anyone had bothered to look when the lightning briefly illuminated the warehouse, then they would have seen a ghastly sight, windows were splattered with blood and gunshots were lighting up the whole inside of the warehouse. The events taking place in there was not a fight, it was a massacre, trained killers murdering civilians.

Inside the civilians were desperately trying to get out, their survival instincts going wild, they charged at the doors, but it was no use. The predator had it's prey and had made sure there was no escape.

Finally the bullets ceased fire, but no survivors cheered or cried in relief. There were no survivors. Three figures dressed in black stepped out of the shadows, they surveyed the damage and made sure that no working-class citizen had survived. Their job was to eliminate this factory, by murdering it's workers they had done just that. The machine guns were thrown to the side and the three assassins left the factory. Mission complete.

xxx

A young blonde skipped merrily into the room, his blue eyes sparkling with joy and his whole being radiated of happiness.

"You're such a sadist Naruto, it's not normal to be that happy after killing." Another blonde said, this time a female.

"But Yugito! Did you hear their screams?" The boy answered giving her a grin. Yugito just shook her head in amusement, beginning to strip she made it down to her casual wear, a purple halter neck and black leather pants, reaching behind her she pulled out her hair ribbons and let her golden hair cascade down around her in waves.

A red head followed his fellow assassins into the room, he gave a snort of amusement at the bouncing blonde. Soon both boys were also in their casual wear, the same leather pants as Yugito, but an orange t-shirt for the blonde and a red sleeveless one for the redhead.

Yugito picked up a remote and a loud bass started to resonate through the flat, the guitars and screaming lyrics completing the music, swaying her hips with the music, Yugito lost herself in the sound. Naruto had made his way over to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of absinthe, quickly grabbing the glasses he made his way to the counter, the red head appeared by his side with the absinthe spoons and Naruto gave him a grin.

"You read my mind Gaara." Naruto whispered into Gaara's ear with a seductive purr. Gaara didn't answer and just started preparing the absinthe.

When the three glasses of strong alcohol was ready, Yugito came over and with a quick movement all three of the assassins downed the drink that was sometimes known as poison. A burning sensation graced the three killers' throats and after a good few minutes they began to feel themselves getting lightheaded.

Yugito collapsed onto a couch and began to gaze at the ceiling, she had already had alcohol today and the absinthe had sent over the edge, her pupils were dilated as she giggled about Oscar Wilde, insane Van Gough and green fairies. Naruto just watched in amusement before joining the girl on the sofa, he curled up into a little ball and nuzzled into her side. Gaara watched with narrowed green eyes at the two blondes, his eyes going an icy teal as Yugito began to run her hands through Naruto's spiky blonde hair.

Naruto purred happily as his fellow blonde just stroked his hair, he felt a bit like a kitten but he was too lost in the world of blood and absinthe to give a damn. Neither of the blondes noticed Gaara start preparing another glass of absinthe for himself.

A few more glasses later, both Naruto and Gaara had joined Yugito in the giggling world of green fairies. Naruto stood up, his footing a bit unsure as he tried to proclaim some sort of epiphany. Yugito just kept laughing, not really paying any attention to what was going, Gaara however, grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him out the room.

Naruto followed his red headed friend willingly, still blathering on about how everyone was a Sim. Gaara just ignored the blonde's ramblings and pulled him into his room. Naruto didn't really think much of Gaara's actions but took the time to admire the beautifully Japanese themed room, a lava lamp was turned on in the corner and it cast a soft red glow over the room.

Naruto opened his mouth to continue his ramblings but was surprised to see Gaara hovering over him, the red head was giving Naruto a smirk that reminded him of a cat having caught the canary.

"Gaara?" He slurred.

Gaara just answered by unsheathing a knife from his belt, somewhere in Naruto's mind alarm bells went off like crazy, but Naruto was too lost in the alcohol to take any notice. The red head gave a soft, yet dangerous chuckle as he pushed Naruto down to lay on the futon. The silver metal glinted in the red light as it approached Naruto's body, pale hands pushed the blondes t-shirt up and the metal came down.

A soft scream filled the room as Naruto felt the cool silver metal slice into his skin, slices and dashes began to carve patterns into the tanned skin as Gaara grinned sadistically above the blonde. Blood started to ooze out of the cuts and Naruto opened his mouth in a silent scream of agony, his body felt like it was on fire, pain and pleasure had fused as one and the only thing anchoring him down to this world was the dominating red head above him.

"Gaara," Naruto moaned with wanton passion, Gaara replied by sucking on one of the cuts on Naruto's chest. "I need you, Gaara... Now." The blonde said between gasps, his body arching up to meet that knife again and again.

Gaara give an amused twitch of the lips and brought the knife to the blonde's clothes. Moments later both males clothes were no more then strips of cloth, lying in the corner of the room.

Naruto gave a small cry as Gaara slid into his unprepared entrance. "Fuck," He cried, his hands gripping onto Gaara's biceps. Gaara restrained a moan as he felt Naruto's heat completely surround him.

Harshly the red head began to pound into the blonde, moans and cries filled their ears as they rocked the bed with their harsh pace. Naruto gave a scream of utter ecstasy as Gaara slammed himself directly into his prostrate.

"Aah, do that again..." Naruto mewled, wrapping his arms around Gaara's pale shoulders and pulling him closer, desperately trying to get more of him.

Gaara re-angled himself and continued to slam himself into that same spot, cries and screams of pleasure were received from Gaara's action. Gaara closed his eyes in bliss as he continued to move within the tight heat, he could feel sweat making their movements slick as he and Naruto moved in perfect time with one another.

"Oh fuck, Gaara, God, again, -- _AAH Gaara!_" Naruto screamed as he felt himself tumble over the edge into bliss. Feeling Naruto's heat tighten around him, Gaara also succumbed himself as he felt the burning hot ball of pleasure finally release itself.

"Naruto.." Gaara said with a soft gasp, biting harshly into Naruto's shoulder as he rode out his orgasm.

Naruto lay there panting, the soft red glow illuminating his tanned skin, his head starting to clear as he sobered up. "I do believe that was the second time I've ever heard you speak..." Naruto said, his voice filled with innocent wonder, Gaara answered with a soft snarl of amusement.

A pair of hands on his hips brought Naruto out of his thinking and pair of lips were pressed against his, Naruto compliantly opened his mouth and let Gaara's tongue ravish his mouth, he gave a soft moan as one of the hands left his hips and began to trace some of the cuts that the red head had made.

Gaara pulled away, an amused glint in his turquoise eyes as Naruto lay there with glazed over blue eyes. Naruto shivered a bit and tried to sit up so he could pull the cover over his naked body, he leaned up a bit and hissed in pain at the cuts and pain in his ass.

"Fuck, you could have been more gentle!" Naruto said giving the red head a glare as he flopped back down onto the futon, Gaara responded by chucking the cover over them both. "So, what was this? Your sexual wrath encouraged by absinthe?"

Gaara raised a non-existant eyebrow at the blonde.

"Fine ignore that, but fuck, who knew sex could so violent and full of wrath?" Naruto said feeling the cuts all over him with a rather masochistic glee. Gaara just gave him an amused chuckle. With a sigh Naruto decided he would figure this out in the morning, when he couldn't see Tinkerbell out of the corner of his eye.

xxx

June: Ok, if you search up absinthe you will understand the whole green fairies, Oscar Wilde, Van Gough and Tinkerbell thing. But basically absinthe has been related to hallucinations of green figures, if you've ever watched 'Moulin Rouge' with Kate Winslet then Kylie Minouge played the part of the green fairy.

Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Pride: NejiNaru

June: Seeing as how I've finally got into NejiNaru slightly, I managed to dish this up. Feeding my muse is Shania Twain... shall be interesting to see what this conjures.

**Dedication: I shall dedicate this to Choco-sama aka Pain au Chocolat, she is a truly amazing author who inspires me to do a lot more then I usually would. If there's anyone who has the right to be a proud person, it would be her X3**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, unfortunately, if I would I think Sasuke may have taken the part of voodoo doll XD_

xxx

Seven Deadly Sins  
Pride [NejiNaru]  
Written by June

xxx

Neji was a proud bastard, of that he knew. Every morning at 7:00 am he would walk into work, his tie impossibly straight, his suit without any wrinkles and he would appear to be the epitome of immaculate. His secretary Tenten, would greet the businessman a good morning and hand him a list of his appointments and assignments for the day. Just like the man himself, Neji's office was in perfect order, not a document or pencil out of place.

With a glance around the room, his critical eyes looking for anything out of order, Neji would smirk and sit down. Some would say that Neji had OCD, Neji however would say he merely strives to attain perfection. And he was as proud to say that he was as close to attaining perfection as any human would be.

When Neji had done his day at work, an amazing amount of work done of course, he would return home and there would wait the possession he was most proud of. His spouse.

Neji had met his spouse back in college, it wasn't love at first sight for either of them, in fact they hardly realised the other existed. It wasn't until a certain party that Neji even became aware of the attraction he possessed, let alone just who he was attracted to. It was at this particular party that his _male _spouse had first taken up cross-dressing, it was unlikely that anyone was truly aware of how feminine the blonde was until then.

The blonde - _his blonde. _Naruto, his spouse, was for lack of words, the ditsiest blonde that Neji had ever met. But he was gorgeous, especially in a kimono, and it was upon seeing this that Neji's attraction to Naruto had started.

However, despite Naruto being ditsy he was more then suited to Neji, he was perfect. Naruto after giving into Neji's pursuit had proved himself to be an ideal partner, he always seemed to know how Neji liked things to be run. It was thanks to Naruto that Neji could look immaculate, that he would be on time for work and that he would wake up refreshed. What was more, Naruto himself always looked immaculate, a picture of perfection - a cross-dressing perfection. Not that Neji minded, he had soon realised it was a kink of his.

As Neji returned home every night, Naruto would greet him with the traditional greeting and Neji would stand by the doorway for a moment and let his eyes rove his blonde. Each night he would greet him wearing the kimono of the Hyuuga Clan - his clan - and Neji would feel a surge of possessiveness. Neji would then be led into the dining room and there on the table would be exactly what his stomach desired, and Naruto and Neji would sit and share small talk and Neji would smirk proudly at how perfect it all was.

Neji would then go into the living room and pour himself whatever alcohol he desired, sharing it between two glasses and not long after Naruto would join him. And once again Neji would let his eyes feast on his spouse, who would now be wearing either a beautiful kimono, or something else that would appeal to Neji sexually and he would offer Naruto a glass. They would sit in each other's company and then Neji would grab his blonde and they would proceed to the bedroom.

This was the order to which Neji's life ran, and as far as he was concerned it was perfect.

Neji would not settle for anything else but this order, for he was a proud man and his pride resided in such a perfect order.

xxx

When Neji woke up on _that _morning, he frowned. The source of his frown was his spouse, who was sat at the end of the bed, patiently awaiting him to awaken. The reason for the frown was that in his life Neji had only experienced this twice.

Firstly when Naruto had demanded to move in. Neji had been taking Naruto to bed so regularly that Naruto had gotten frustrated with barely using his home, so in his frustration he had told Neji to let him move in or give his ass a damn break, Neji's reply to this was to dump a key into the blonde's hand the next morning.

Secondly when Naruto had demanded they got married. Naruto had been living with Neji for 3 years by that time, and seeing as how he had already became a housewife in nature he was determined to become one in name as well, Neji's reply to this was to drop a ring into Naruto's glass of alcohol that night.

Neji had thought that marriage would be the last of Naruto's demands, but clearly he had managed to come up with yet another one, with a sigh Neji ran his hand through his long brown locks. At least Naruto wasn't very demanding, and for that Neji could at least hear the request out, in his previous experience Naruto's demands usually helped their relationship.

"Neji..." Naruto began, and Neji found that he no longer had a choice on whether or not he wanted to listen.

"Yes, Naruto?" Neji answered, his voice as cool as always despite the curiousity that was threatening to overwhelm him.

"I want kids." Naruto finished.

Kids. Not so bad.

It took a few moment for that to truly register in Neji's mind.

**_Kids._**

As in, the brats who snivelled and whined. The brats who ran around and messed up everything. Brats who scribbled and chewed on things. Brats who cried and yelled, laughed at strange things and screamed at even stranger things.

Brats who were conceived by a man and a _woman._

"And just how were you hoping to attain these kids? Last time I checked you lacked the anatomy, and my dear, I checked only last night." Neji answered, raising an eyebrow at his husband.

"Adoption of course." Naruto replied quickly, obviously having thought it out. "Please Neji, I really want a family..." Naruto pleaded, his eager blue eyes gazing into his lover's cold grey ones.

Neji pondered this for a few moments before giving his answer, "I will consider it." He said, before continuing to get ready for work. Naruto nodded and gave a sigh of relief and flashed his husband a beautiful smile before going about the morning as per usual.

As Neji went about his day, his assignments and various appointments with different businessmen, his mind was on his husband's demand. It was a curious demand, and it was the first he had heard or seen of Naruto desiring a family.

For the first time since attaining his spouse, Neji had to wonder if their interests were the same. Kids may make Neji proud, he was sure if raised by Naruto and himself they would attain great things. However, it wasn't as if Neji needed anything more to be proud of, there was also the matter to consider of how the children would fit with his perfect order.

Kids did not follow order.

No, in fact the corrupted and destroyed order. Their curious and naive minds a threat to all, their only desire to bring chaos to all that was peaceful and to bend and break as many rules as they could.

This made a dark look settle on Neji's face, such a thing was not in his interest, and by default Naruto for the first time did not have Neji's best interests in his intentions. And Neji did not like this.

When Neji got home that night, Naruto greeted him with the traditional 'welcome home' and Neji allowed his eyes to rove Naruto's kimono clad form. As they moved in the direction of the dining room, Neji absently noted that he wanted stir fry that night, so it was to his horror that on the table laid a roast and not stir fry.

Neji frowned for what could be the hundredth time that day, this was not his perfect order and this was not what Neji was proud of. Once again Neji found himself raising his eyes to look at his spouse, and doubted their relationship.

For the first time in many months, they shared no small talk over dinner, despite the wary looks Naruto kept sending his husband, his blue eyes flickering with emotions. Neji suddenly found himself wishing the blue eyes emotionless, they would be so much more beautiful if they weren't clouded with all those pointless emotions.

When dinner was over and Naruto and left to change, Neji headed to the living room and poured two glasses of rose wine. His eyes scanned the room and he noted everything in the room, from the beautiful painting on the wall, to the antique vase in the showcase, right down to the family heirloom katana that was displayed on their wall.

Footsteps caught his attention and Neji turned around to be greeted with a stunning sight. There was Naruto wearing a glorious kimono, it was of a shimmery gold material, the kimono was of an unusual cut and hung off his shoulders, it also ended at his thighs, making it a rather spectacular showing of Naruto's long legs and narrow shoulders. Neji found himself gazing at his spouse appreciatively, how he wished he could preserve this moment, his Naruto looking perfect and begging to be showcased as Neji's.

Neji would be more than proud to showcase such a possession.

It was with an elegant movement that Naruto took his wine glass, his pink lips gently pressing against the glass as he took a sip. And it was with a graceful movement that went unseen by his lover, that Neji reached up to the wall.

"Neji..." Naruto murmured, his eyes downcast, "I was wondering, have you decided upon your answer to what I asked this morning?" The blonde asked, his body thrumming in anticipation.

"Why yes my dear, I have." Neji replied, his voice as cool as ever. With hopeful eyes Naruto looked upwards and was met with flashing grey eyes.

"Neji?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes clouded with confusion... Then he felt the pain.

And Naruto looked down and saw to his shock, the katana piercing through his chest.

"What?" He murmured, watching in shock as blood quickly began to stain his kimono.

"I don't want kids, they won't make me proud, but you - yes, you my dear. You will make me proud, frozen in time, in perfection as you are." Neji finished, his eyes cold as he watched the blue eyes in front of him slowly start to lose life and the skin begin to pale. "Beautiful..." He smirked, watching as the body fell lifelessly into his arms.

xxx

Tenten was giddy, of that she was aware. This was her first time being invited to Neji's house, and for dinner as well! She could barely contain the excitement that pumped through her veins. When she reached the house, she was greeted by Neji.

"Ah, Tenten, welcome..." He said, his grey eyes flashing with something she couldn't place, but shrugged off without a thought.

When she stepped into the house, she was led into the living room and her eyes quickly took it all in. The vase, the katana, the waxwork and the painting. Her brown eyes suddenly flicked back to the waxwork.

"Wow..." She breathed, looking at the gorgeous waxwork. It was a beautiful, rather feminine man. His blonde hair pinned back in an elegant manner, highlighting his feminine facial features. Blue eyes, clear and piercing stared back at her and she could hardly believe the realism. The waxwork was wearing a beautiful gold kimono, it was of a shimmery material and Tenten could almost feel herself aching to wear it, to let it show off her narrow shoulders and long legs, but she doubted that she could wear it as well as the waxwork.

"Beautiful isn't he?" Neji said from behind her, a smirk on his face. "He is the possession I'm most proud of..." And Tenten found herself merely nodding, incoherent at the beauty in the showcase. "Care for some rose wine?" Neji offered, holding up a bottle and Tenten turned to face him, a grateful smile on her face as she nodded yet again.

Still, she could not shake the feeling of how eerily realistic the waxwork was and her brown eyes flickered to him again and again, only just overlooking the katana next to the waxwork. And had she looked at the katana more carefully that evening, she would have perhaps notice the blood stains that still marked the metal heirloom. However, Naruto's beauty was the only thing that attracted her attention that evening.

Of that Neji was proud.

xxx

June: So... this came out actually quite good... Not as dark as I would have liked, but better then I hoped for, I think the addition of Tenten at the end is what really sells it X3 And as for Neji, well he's just screwed in the head.

Reviews are appreciated~


End file.
